My One Want
by DoodleSmuke
Summary: Chase gets bored and decides to take away his consort's one want:Candy, but Jack isn't backing down without a fight and takes Chase's one want:Coffee, how will they last out the month? Useing eachother ofcourse. Rateing WILL go up. YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Candy Days

**Jack P.O.V**

"No, no, no! Where is it?" I threw empty candy wrappers everywhere franticly, "No! Aw man!"

"Looking for something, Jack?" A calm voice questioned from the doorway of my room.

"Chase! Someone robbed us!" I cried out throwing the colorful candy wrappers around.

"Really? What did they take?" Chase asked calmly, arching a eyebrow.

"My Candy Stash!" I yelled out, "All my speacial Dutch chocolate, Blood Pops, gum. GONE! It was all speacial ordered! AND IT'S GONE!" I cried, "Why me? God, why-"

"Jack, what theif would want to steal your candy?" Chase asked calmly, "Also, what theif would possiably be able to get in our room?"

"...I Don't Know, But It's All Gone!" I gripped the empty wrappers like they were my awnser to life and cried.

Chase sighed and gripped his forehead,trying to ward off a headache, "Jack, noone stole your candy..."

I sniffed, "How do you know?"

"Because I got rid of it."

"...YOU WHAT?" I screamed, jumping on the Heylin warrior, "You Did WHAT With My CANDY?"

Chase sighed and pushed me off of him, "I told the lions to find every bit of your precious candy and throw it out."

"WHY?"

"Do not question me, Spicer, I am your Master not a random human." Chase growled, angered at the mere thought.

I sighed, "It's another lesson, isn't it?",

Chase called them lessons, but I knew when the Dragonlord got bored he would think of ways to make me squirm and call 'Uncle', and come to me calling the 'lessons', like the time he told me I wasn't aloud to work on my robots for a month, I cracked and started makeing little things like, tabelware, into little airplanes and manuel robots, on the third day. I'm _still _suprised I made it that long.

Chase smirked,"Yes, it is actually, a month without your candy.", he ordered, knowing I'm familier with his evil habits.

I narrowed my eyes,_ not this time, _"Wanna make it intresting ?"

"And how do you suppose we do that, Spicer?" Chase asked, intruiged that his prey was actually challangeing him.

I smirked, "I bet that I can last the month out and when I win you have to do whatever I want for a week!"

"And if I win you have to do the same." Chase smirked, already planning that week out.

"Wait! It's not fair if I'm the only one suffering!" I whined, not wanting to loose.

"What could you _possiably_ take away from me that'll make me as crazy as you?" Chase _almost_ chuckled.

"Hm...How about your _precious_ coffee?" I smiled darkly.

I learned after a week of living with the Heylin warrior he couldn't stand the day unless he had at least two cups of coffee in the morning, if he didn't have those two cups he gets cranky and well...evil, I didn't see why, coffee was gross, when it got cold it tasted bitter and left a gross tast ing your mouth and if it was hot it'd do all those things _and_ burn your tounge and you thought, the only time really liked coffee was when Chase would kiss me awake in the mornings, other than that? Bleigh.

Really I'm just punishing myself.

Chase glared, already seeing the maid outfit wave 'Goodbye', and sighed,"Deal."

I stood and snapped my fingers and ordered a random Jack-bot to clear the moutain of all its coffee, "Lets the games begin!"

AN:

Chapter One UP! Well whaddya think?

Doodle: Crappy.

A:Wha! Why?

Doodle:BARELY any yaoi

A:*sigh* I know but just wait ok?

Doodle:Fine,,,,*pout*

A: Please leave a review

Chase:I don't beg

Chase:Review Humans

A: Ugh...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Jack's Bright Idea

(Jack P.O.V)

I was working on a new robot that older model now obsolete*, in the lab Chase had built just for me, when a alarm went off, smirking I held out my hand and looked at the small brown bag that was dropped in my hand, opening it I sniffed confirming that it's contents was indeed, coffee.

"How many bags is that?" I ask the robot who delivered it to me.

"Bag one hundred and ten, Master Jack." It informed me.

"Where was this one hidden?" I sighed, _This man sure does love his coffee..._

"In his Master's chamber, under his pillow."

"...Why?"

"I do not know, Master Jack." It awnsered, uncertain.

"The smell helps me sleep," A calm voice informed, again from my doorway.

I laughed and hoisted the small brown bag in the air, "Like a teddy bear? How cute!"

Chase growled, "Heylin warriors are _not _cute, Spicer."

"Yeah, yeah," I picked up a cup and took a deep drink of it's contents, "all Heylin's are mighty badasses, I get it, jeeze."

"...What are you drinking Spicer?" Chase asked slashed growled.

"Oh this?," I swished the thermo,"it's carmel coffee.", I grinned.

"What about our deal?" He glared at the cup of temptation, probably trying to make it burst into flames.

"The deal was _you_ couldn't have coffee, not me." I explained, triumphant. _Go loopholes! WHOO!_

"Oh really?," Chase smirked evilly then slowly pulled his hand out from behind his back, opening his hand.

"W-what is that?" I stuttered seeing the colorful wrapping in his hand, "Chase?"

"This? Oh, this is is a piece of dutch chocolate candy," Chase smirked again and slowly unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth, 'Hmm'ing slowly,"I can see why you love it so much, Spicer."

I whimpered.

Chase slowly walked up to me and leaned down slightly bringing our faces close to eachother,"Don't mess with me, Spicer.", with that he pulled me into a kiss, forceing his tounge into my mouth trying to taste the coffee I just drank, letting me taste the chocolate he just ate in the process. I groaned and wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed back, wanting to taste the Heaven that was Chase Young's mouth, sadly humans need air, so with a moan I broke away to gasp in mouthfuls of air.

"I'm pretty sure we just cheated." I gasped.

"It doesn't count , you were not eating the candy," My forgotten robot chimed in.

"Yes, we were just...tasteing it." Chase confirmed, with a slight nod, "With that being said, I'll be leaveing,"

"Wait! Where are you going?" I asked.

"To make coffee." Chase said simply.

\ "But your not allowed-" I was cut off by Chase's knowing smile.

"Whoever said it was for me?" With that Chase left.

I stood there for a minute then plopped down in my lab stool, grumbleing, "I hate coffee..."

AN:

And that was Chapter Two!

Doodle:Finally! Some good yaoi action!

A: It was so easy to set up too! YAY FOR EASY-NESS!

Jack:HEY are you calling me Easy?

Both:...Maybe


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Hired Help

By:DoodleSmuke

AN: A:I GOTS ME A REVEIW!

Doodle:I KNOW!*squeal*

A:I'm writeing this chappie just for you Shiva-sama!

Doodle:You really made her day ^-^

A:ThankYou!

P.S:I don't own X.S, if I did...heh heh...yeah it wouldn't be a kids show

(Jack P.O.V)

I knew I couldn't win this bet, I'm a wimp when it comes to candy, fights, spiders, Chase's death glare, the monks, and Mimes. Well Mimes just pissed me off, with their make-up white faces and plane black and white look is just plain freaky and they follow you around annoying you, makeing fun of you with their no sound movements and he smiles like he knows, with his stupid weird powers, he wouldn't freaking leave me alone! I just want to kill that black and white bastard! OH GOD! THAT STUPID FREAKING MIME! UGH HE JUST PISSES ME-

Ok, ok I'm really pissing myself off here, back to the point, I'm weak when it comes to my wonderfully yummy candy and I can't take anymore bitter filled kisses that ended just before they got good, _ Damn you Chase and your wonderful mouth, where did you learn to move you tounge like that? It's amazeing what you can do, that move just made me feel good in all the right places- Ugh. Must. Not. Think. About it! Must stay on topic and not get distracted!_

I landed lightly on the ground of a wet and dirty alley, putting my Heli-pack away, and started to move to the main street, looking both ways I started down the sidewalk looking for the door that stuck out the most- _Found it._

The door had two french maids, one with blond hair the other with black hair, standing out front collecting a crowd as they bowed and greeted everyone who passed them, walking up to the maids I waved and asked; "Is she in?"

The raven haired maid laughed,"When _isn't _she?"

"She's in the back!" The blond maid pipped in, poseing for another picture to be taken.

"Thanks!" I walked in and silently laughed when the girls announced together;

"Okay, each pictue is ten dollars a piece! Pay up!"

I wandered into the back listening to the whines of Otaku*, _ I wander when their going to notice those maids are _men...

I opened the black door and smiled at the sight that greeted me, a girl who looked like a ten year old was wearing a pink lacey lolita dress and holding a little pink stuffed bunny, her silvery pearl pink hair was being brushed by a tall teen who was dressed as a butler in all black, it was the most cutest sight I ever saw.

Until I paid attention to the convertation they were haveing...

"David, did the school girl outfits come in?" The girl asked.

"Yes, as did the Sexy Nurse, Nun and Teacher ones," David replied, finishing with the girl's hair.

"Good, did Sho and Obe do what I told them to?" The girl got up and placed the bunny on her desk, as she asked this question.

"Yes, Sho gathered the high school girls and Obe got the Host club set up, their outside gathering more custimers as we speak." David informed her

"Goo-"

"What are you two plannig?" I screamed.

The girl snapped her head to the door,"Jack?", she let out a full blown grin when she realized it was actually me,"Jack!", with that she glomped me, "Why are you here? Does Chase need another-"

"AH! Ah no!", I blushed, remembering the item she was referring to,"I actually wanted you to do something for me,"

"What is it?" David asked.

"Well, Chase and I made a bet-"

"YOU IDIOT!" A voice yelled out.

"Flop! Don't be so mean!" The girl glared at the pink bunny.

The pink bunny stood and ajusted his monical*,"I can't help it, Doodle, I mean who makes a deal with _Chase Young_?"

"It was a _bet_ not a deal." I snapped.

"Same diffrence," The stuffed bunny sighed, " Well, Idiot, what was this bet?"

"I said I could last a month without candy and he couldn't last a month out without his coffe." I stated.

The whole room was quiet for a moment.

"HAHAHA!" Flop bellowed,"I got twenty bucks Chase'll win!"

"I'm with Flop...Sorry, Jack, but your weak." David smiled slightly.

Doodle sighed,"Why did you want me? How can I help?"

I slumped at the comments Flop and David made, but straightened when Doodle asked me that question, "Well I was hopeing you could move in and annoy Chase so much he would lose."

Doodle gasped,"Jack! Am I annoying to you?"

"No! Doodle you know I love you, but I thought you could just _act_ annoying. For me?"

I pleaded

Doodle thought it over for a moment,"Well girls _do_ like Chase, and if I stay with you I could get alot of pictures."

"For the new calander?" David asked.

"Yes. Okay, Jack, I'll do it!" Doodle grinned, "Just let me pack, ok?"

I grinned, _I'll win for sure now!_

"Take your time!"

=...=

(Chase P.O.V)

I growled, glareing at the black panther who just informed me that my _lovely_ consort had just returned with two new guest, Doodle and David Sixx, and that they will be staying here for the month.

_Damn it, Jack!, _I growled in my mind, getting up,_ That boy is to smart for his own good, he knows I can't stand people without my morning coffee, and he's gone and got the one person who just doesn't go away! No matter how many times you threaten her! Ugh, she's going to sic that small fake rodent on me too, goodbye privacy! Hello camra in my shower!_

I glared at the panther and grounded out a order,"Go tell Jack and his guests that I'll be out for a while and will return in time for dinner...Oh and set the table with an extra place, I'll be bringing a guest home."

With that done I left.

=...=;

"Hello there!" A smileing blond greeted, invaded my personal space and held up a piece of chocolate cake, "Free sample?"

I leaned back and glared at the girl, "No thank you, but there _is_ something I would like."

The girl perked up, her wide blue eys alight, "Yessir! What may I get you?"

"The Girl who made this, tell her Chase Young is here." I ordered.

"YESSIR!" The girl ran to the back shouting,"Katherine! Katherine! Someone wants you!"

A minute later a girl with dark, short, pixie cut hair came out of the back, chocolate cake batter and iceing covering almost all of her cream colored skin, she glared at me with flashing eyes, "What do you want, Chase! Make it quick! Time is money!"

I let a simple smile cross my face,"Ofcourse, I need a favor from you."

The girl blinked and slowly grinned, "Oh really, and what is this favor, may I ask?"

"I want you to become my pasterie* cheif, I'll pay you _very _well." I offered

"Why do you want _me _to be your pasterie cheif?" She looked at me oddly.

"Because you are the best and I must heve the best." I stated the almost lie simply.

The girl sighed, "As much as I hate you, I need the money. Okay I'll do it, just let me quit and pack, okay?"

I grinned, "Great, hurry, I need to be home before dinner."

"With your _wife~_" She laughed.

"Your lucky I need you, or I would've killed you for that comment, now _go _and hurry it up, _time is money_ after all." I grinned ignoreing the chef's 'Yeah, yeah'

_Say 'Hello' to a week of Maid outfits, Jack, because I'm going to win for sure._

AN:

A: ANd there's chapter three!

Doodle: I get involved! YEAH!

A:You wont be a main character so just forget it.

Doodle: I know and i dont care! I LIVE FOR DA YAOI-EH!

A:Again, thanks to Shiva-sama! My first reveiwer! This chapter was for you!

Doodle:Sorry there isn;t any yummy yaoi...

A:I'm getting to it!

Doodle:Suuure

A:GAH! PLEASE GIMME MORE REVEIWS! DX

P.S:NII-CHAN THANK YOU! ILY

(*) Otaku- Fan boys

(*)I don't know if I spelled that right

(*)Doodle doesnt have a last name at the moment

(*)I don't know if I spelled this right


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Realization

By DoodleSmuke

AN:

A:I learned something...

Doodle:What is it Author-sama?

A:I need...a Beta...

Jack:*scoff* You _just_ realized this?

A:HEY! Shut Up!

Chase:Yes, Jack, it's not her fault she's slow

A:Tha- HEY! You know what just for that I won't tell you who wins

Jack:'cuz you don't know

A:"SHUDDUP! Anyway, I need a beta, so message me if you want to take on this unworthy author.

Jack:Please.

A:*smacks*

Chase:If this girl owned this story, Jack wouldn't even leave my moutain, he would-

Jack:HEY! She doesn't own anything, okay? Let's leave it at that. On with the story!

(Jack P.O.V)

Ah, Saturday mornings. The one morning you got to sleep in, sit infront of the T.V in your with a bowl of your favorite cereal sitting in your lap, barely touched. That used to be my Saturday morning, but since I became Chase's consort my Saturday morning has became this; Chase throwing me out of bed at the crack of dawn, exerciseing and meditateing, a bowl of cereal, that nasty wheat kind, not the good kind, and then, when he finally lets me go, I get run to my lab and work on my robots.

This Saturday morning, however, is the best I ever had.

It started with Chase flipping me out of bed, like always, and dragging me to the training room, which is just a indoor meadow, and we sat in silence for a couple of minutes, meditateing. Since I perfected my sleeping skills, it was more like he was meditateing and I was sleeping, but beside that, we continued this for awhile when the peaceful moment was suddenly ruined by Doodle runnin in, screaming, from Flop, who held his cane like a gun.

"Jack! Flop found her! Flop-" Doodle stopped mid-sentence, a slow grin spreading on her face, "Oh, hello Chase, wha-", Doodle fell forward when Flop kicked her in the head.

"Don't ignore me, you ninny!" He shouted, he then turned to me, sighing when he saw I was behind Chase, peeking over his shoulder, "The girl Chase invited over last night is Katherien Waters, she's 18 and is one of the best pasterie cheifs around."

Chase turned around to face me, a sly smirk on his face,"My, my, Jack, are you jel-"

"Quit screwing around with me! Awsner the question I gave you!", I ignored Chase, for the first time in my life, and glared at the two.

Doodle sat up,"She makes the best chocolate I have ever tasted, Jack!", she got a serious look on her face ,"I'll have to get her for Valintines day!"

I groaned,_ Damn it,if Doodle loves her so much I know I won't last long, what am I going to do? Oh man, oh man, oh man!_

Chase sighed and got up, "Spicer, if your done with your mental meltdown, I'm going to take a shower, your done for now.", with that Chase left.

Doodle grinned,"Flop, you know what to do.", Flop saluted and ran off behind Chase, turning to me Doodle sighed, "Jack you are such a virgin..."

I blushed, "T-that's not true! Chase and I...", I sighed, unable to lie, "What do you mean?"

Doodle grinned, "Your going to lose this bet because you don't see Chase's weakness!"

I glared, "Maybe because he doesn't have any?", I may want Chase to lose, but that doesn't mean I want him insulted.

Doodle sighed, "Jack, all men have one thing in common, this thing happens to be Chase's weakness."

I blinked, intruiged, "What is it?", Doodle grinned, reminding me of that cat from Alice in Wonderland, and leaned in.

"Sex.", She whispered.

I lept back, a fierce blush covering my face, "WHAT? How would you know that?" I screeched, covering the ear she whispered into.

Doodle giggled, "Jack I'm 1,500 years old and own and run a erotic franchise, you'd think I would know something."

"Oh yeah...", I mumbled, looking down, to embarrised to look at the girl, "S-so...um..._How_ do I..."

"Get him so sexually frustrated he loses?", Doodle happily finished.

_I'm pretty sure my face just melted off,_ I thought to myself, "Y-yeah..."

Doodle squealed, "Oh just leave that to me!", she got up and grabbed my hand, "C'mon! I made David tape all the Saturday cartoons this morning! Lets watch thoes then get to buisness!"

I grinned and followed.

(Chase P.O.V)

I growled and threw the fake, little, pink rodent, out of my bathroom,"Quit invadeing my privacy, rat!"

The rodent gasped, "I am not-!"

I slammed the door shut and reasumed my shower, I glared at the wall, letting the warm water beat on my back,_ I can't let Jack win! I'm to close,_ I sighed and began to wash myself.

Jack and I had a weird relationship, we knew about our love for eachother , but we never acted on it, when we did get close, Jack would mumble on about something and run to his lab,_ I'm starting to hate that place, Jack would say this is my golden ticket and I'm not intending to lose it, _**when**_ I win I'll make him realize how much he makes me suffer when he runs to his lab._

_ 'What do you want me to do?'. _ Jack's voice questioned in my head, I ran my hand down my chest, imagining it was Jack's pale hand, not my own tan one, '_I'm at your mercy, Chase, just tell me what to do...'_

I frowned, _Jack would _never_ say that._

_ 'Chase, just tell me what to do' Jack pouted, his ruby red eyes looking up to me, 'I don't want to wait anymore.' _ I smirked, and began to play with the scenario I wanted in my head.

_Jack is infront of me, naked and wet, his moon-pale skin flushed from embarrasment, his face looking down, eyes trained on the ground, 'Chase just t-tell me what to do,' Jack lifts his head and looks at me in the eyes, his ruby red eyes determained,'I don't want to wait anymore.'_

_ I smirk,'You asked for this, Jack.', I sit on the seat in the shower and spread my legs,'Suck.', I demand._

_ Jack blushes crimson, but sits on his knees infront of me, his lips poised over my cock, puffs of warm breath hitting the head gently, "I-I don't know how,", Jack admits, looking up to me._

_ I grin,'Let me show you then,' getting up I switch places with Jack._

_ 'B-but-AH!', Jack gasps, his hands reaching for my hair,'Wha...'_

_ I licked the head gently again, 'Mmm, pay attention, Jack, like a good little student.', I kissed the insides of his thighs, licking the pale, quivering skin, teasing him and makeing him cry out, I look up and smirk at the sight, Jack's heads thrown back, mouth open, a trail of drool and water leading out of his mouth and down his chin._

_ 'P-please, Chase, d-don't tease me.', Jack gasped, his hands pulling at my hair,'P-please, I can't t-take anymore!'_

_ Decideing to give him a little mercy I take the head into my mouth and suck , smirking at the cry Jack gave, moving down, I licked and nipped at the hard member, almost purring in satisfaction when Jack came screaming my voice, 'C-CHASE!'_

_ I stood up and licked the rest of cum off my lips, 'Now Jack-'_

"Hey, Chase, watcha thinking about?" A metallic voice questioned, "Bet it's something _naughty_."

I stared down at the pink rodent, who looked up at me with a pleased smile.

Meanwhile

(Jack P.O.V)

"D-Doodle I can't do _that_!_" _ I gasped, looking at the thick book she handed me, "I don't think this is a good idea..."

Doodle sighed, "Jack, if you just give it a chance I bet you'll win in no time!"

"You think so?" I looked at her with my biggest puppy eyes.

She grinned, "I _know_ so!", David chose that moment to walk in, carrying a piece of sparking metal, "What's that, David?"

"The remains of Flop, Miss, it seems he caught Chase at _very_ akward moment.", David sighed.

Doodle perked up,"Is the memory still intact?"

"Ofcourse.", David scoffed.

I sighed, "I'll fix him...I want to see what he got.", with that I led the two to my lab.

Somewhere in the moutain, Chase let out a angry roar.

AN:

A:I-*blush*

Flop: What's up with her?

Doodle:YAOI SCENE!

Jack:I hate this chapter...

Chase:*scoff* Why would _you_ hate this chapter?

Jack:I'm learning about sex from a _Ten_ year old!

Doodle:I _look_ Ten!

Jack:SO?

A:*holds up sign*/My first lime, please tell me if it sucked, and I really need a Beta, so message me. Oh and Thank You for all the reveiws/

Chase:Reveiw.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Jack's Tatics

By: DoodleSmuke

AN:

A:I'm back, finally!

Doodle:All it took was a week without your Inter Webz

A:What a cold, sad week that was*Rocks back in forth*

Chase: Get on with it!

A:Sorry, sorry!

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, if I did it would be a anime and still on going with tons of yaoi!

Doodle:WHOO!

(Chase P.O.V)

_I gazed down into my lover's ruby red eyes in shock as he smiled slowly and began to lean down, I gasped and and arched my back, my head hitting my pillow when his tounge lighty licked the head of my cock in a teasing manner._

_ "J-Jack...!" I gasped_

_ "What's wrong, Chase? Can't handle being teased a little?" Jack kissed the side of my cock sofly, slowly moving his lips on me._

_ "Ugn...You...B-brat...UHN!" I pulled at my restraints when I felt Jack's hot mouth cover me sucking and licking hungrily at my cock, I felt the need to cum arise and growled, willing the feeling away "J-Jack...I'm going to...!"_

_ "Go ahead, Chase. Cum for me." Jack tempted in a husky voice heavy with lust "Go on, Chase...Cum..."_

_ I arched my back, ready to do just that, "JA-!"_

"GOOD MORNING, CHASE!"

I slowly opened my eyes and glared over at the small girl sitting on the foot of my bed, her disgusting fake rodent in her arms with a camera in place of his right eye, kicking my foot out I knocked the rodent to the floor.

"Doodle, can you tell me _why _your waking me up?" I questioned, slowly getting up, groaning quietly when the stiffness set in my body.

"You over slept! Which is _extremly_ odd, I mean you _never_ over sleep! _Unless..._" Doodle grinned slyly "You had a _very_ good dream..."

I glared at the nosy girl sitting on my bed "It's none of your buisness, so leave it."

"Was it about _Jack?_" Doodle asked, crawling closer to me "Care to share?"

"No." I left the room, already knowing my day was going to be horrible.

:]

"Chase! Come and play with us!" Jack called out from his spot from the pool "Quit being such a jerk and come on!"

I glared at the half naked boy, not only am I still stiff from my late morning awakening and no coffee has not helped that. Basicly I was mad. "No. I refuse to let that _rodent _tape me while I'm in such a state."

"I promise we won't tape you Chase!" Doodle called out from her spot on David's shoulders,

"Just go for it, Boss." Katherine sighed from her spot next to me "What could it hurt? Unless...Your too...Scared?"

I growled and stood "I am _not _a coward, I just don't want my body plastered on random girl's walls for them to drool at."

"Coward~." Doodle sang along with Katherine, Jack and Flop.

I trudged into the shallow pool and dove under the water's surface, swimming quickly, I took hold of Jack's legs and drug him under the water towards me. Jack's ruby red eyes stared past googles into my eyes, wide with shock, wasting no time I brought the boy's lips to my own.

Soon we had to break away and surface for air, Jack gasped and looked over to me, his eyes narrowed in a promise for revenge.

"Well, look at the time, Ma'am! It's time for your next bussness appointment!" David informed us suddenly, stepping out of the water he walked away.

"Well, that's my cue to leave!" Katherine groaned getting up ffrom her chair "See ya later, Boss!"

I didn't bother with a reply, instead I slowly moved closer to Jack, a grin slowly forming on my lips.

"Since when did you start eating chocolate?" Jack asked eyes narrowing in suspicion "I thought you got rid of all the candy in the moutain."

"I did, Katherine made this-" I froze in my slow approach in shock.

"Chase?" Jack reached out and gently touched my shoulder "Are you-"

I gasped and bent forward by the waist when his soft hand made contact with my over heated skin. Growling, I slapped his hand away and moved to the other side of the pool.

"Chase?" Jack moved forward slowly "Chase whats the matter?"

"I wouldn't get so close, Jack" A childish voice giggled.

"D...Doodle...What did you do?" I growled out slowly.

The flat screen slowly hovered down to show the pearl pink haired girl grinning widely "I asked Katherine to slip something into your chocolate and make it special."

"You poisoned him?" Jack screeched, rushing forward and grabbing Chase's shoulders.

"Jack, I wouldn't touch him if I were you." Doodle warned "he's not going to be able to control himself."

Jack scoffed "What are you talking about? This is _Chase, _He can control a _hurricane_, what could he _not _control?"

Doodle smirked "Himself."

I couldn't take it anymore, the smell of Jack's skin wafted into my nose quickly activating the animal instinct within me, slowly raising my head, I stared at the albino beauty in all his wet half-naked glory, ripe for the taking.

Who was I to pass such a opertunity up?

Doodle glanced down at me and grinned "good luck, Jack." was her last words before I smashed the screen with a nerby pebble.

"Damn, Chase, you didn't have to smash the screen, we could've just used the remote-" Jack froze in mid sentence when he felt a tounge slowly lick the nape of his necj "C-Chase...?"

"Jack, you should've listened to Doodle, she was right, I can't control myself." I purrred nipping at the boy's neck leaving small, but noticable marks behind.

"C-Chase? What did they do to you?" Jack stuttered out, moaning loudly when one of my hands trailed down his body, pinching and massaging certain places.

"Doodle probably found out my heat cycle and asked Kathrine to make a little something to speed up the process of it getting here and affecting me." I explained in a low husky voice before bending and leaving marks across Jack's chest.

"W-wait, 'Heat Cycle'? So this happens every month?" Jack gasped, his hands quickly moving to my head to clutch at my hair as I moved lower.

"Give or take, yes." I anwsered before taking Jack's nipple in my mouth and pleasuring it 'til it became a small bud.

"W-what exactly did she give you?" Jack moaned

_Does this boy _ever_ shut up?_, I growled in annoyance, "She mixed some of your semen into the chocolate, now shut up, Jack, or else."

Jack went tense "She _WHAT?_ Where did she even_ get _that?"

I growled and pulled the boy's face to mine "I don't know and I don't care."

I captured the boy's lips to shut him up, cheering mently when he moaned and parted his lips slightly, letting my tounge go in and explore his mouth. When I was sure he couldn't say a word, I trailed my mouth to the side of his neck and began marking the place where I would bite him and mark him as mine, Jack moaned and tilted his head so I could better access, which pleased me immensly.

I felt Jack soft cool hands run along my skin as he began to explore my body, searching for sensetive spots and memorizing my reactions everytime he found one. When he reached my swimming trunks I quickly grabbed both of his hands and held them above his head making him whine in distress.

"Thats no fair, Chase!" He cried "Why can''t I touch?"

I leaned in and gently licked at his collar bone, "Because, Jack, these are my rules to this game..."

Jack gasped and arched in my mouth, trying in vain get his hands free "C-Chase! Please!"

I paid no attention to the teen, instead I ripped to string from his black swimming trunks and tied his hands with it and as a bonus his black trunks fell to reveal his throbing member standing erect pointing proudly towards me begging for attention, smirking at my handy work I got to my knees and grasped at the member.

"Ah!...uhn...C-Chase? W-what are you-" Jack arched gasping wildly when he felt the tip of my tounge as I slowly licked the tip of the head "C-Chase...!"

I smirked and slowly slid the member deeper into my mouth, licking the underside as I went down. Jack slid his legs wider, allowing my sholders to fit in between his legs, I grasped his legs and placed them over my shouldes.

(Jack P.O.V)

I gasped and acrched at the feeling of Chase's mouth on me, the way his tounge moved across me in a way I've only dreamt and imagined about, I still can't belive this is happing to me, thoughts of hitting my head on something and passing out going through my head, but soon all thoughts cleared my mind to make room for the white hot pleasure that coursed throughout my body.

"C-Chase!" I screamed, arching higher trying to avoid and get closer to the feeling

Chase chuckled lowly "Pay attention to me, Jack."

I did as I was told and finally noticed the two fingers moving in and out of me, stretching and searching, brushing that bundle inside me that made my mind go blank and made me scream in pleasure.

"C-Chase...uhn...Please!" I begged, my body wanting more of something I couldn't name, all I knew was Chase could give it to me. "Pl-please Chase!"

Chase turned me over so that my stomaqe was pressed to the rock surrounding the pool. I felt the weight of Chase as he leaned over me and slowly licked and nipped at the nape of my neck.

"C-Chase?" I whined, trying to look over my shoulder.

"Your mine, Jack, say it." Chase growled, biting harshly at my neck.

I cried out in shock "I'm yours, Chase!" Chase chuckled, pleased.

I felt fingers caressing my entrence and gasped, moving back against them, trying to get them to go inside, but all Chase did was chuckle and move them away making me whine.

"Not so fast, Jack, or it'll hurt." Chase scolded me in a teasing tone, when I nodded and relaxed, he then again placed his fingers at my entrance, gently rubbing the ring of muscle trying to loosen it up enough for one finger to enter without hurting me.

I gasped when I felt one of his fingers enter me slowly and began to move around inside me "AH!...uhn..C-Chase, more!" I cried out into the rock in front of me, I listened to Chase as he chuckled lowly and slowly press in another finger, when he began the scissor motion to stretch me, I lost it. Of course it hurt at first, but when he touched the little bundle of nerves, that pure shocking white moment came back, washing away all pain leaving only pleasure.

"C-CHASE!" I screamed now moving against him faster not caring about his earlier warning "I-I need it! P-Please!"

Chase grunted and pulled his fingers out, again I whined at the loss, but he quickly replaced it with his own hot member, the head rubbing against me.

"How much do you want it, Jack? Tell me." Chase ordered, teasing me further.

I gritted my teeth, sick of waiting and begging, so holding my breath I thrusted backwards towards Chase, forcing him in me. I screamed in pain while Chase cried out in pleasure.

"I...told you it would hurt...but you never listen..." Moaned Chase, while he leaned over me to whisper into my ear.

"I...never do...but I don't care..." I gasped, trying to accomadate Chases's member inside me, when the pain eased I slowly began to move, not caring if Chase thought I was ready or not.

"My, what an impatient boy." Chase taunted, but grasped my hips and began meeting my thrusts.

"Shut...up." I gasped out, the pleasure slowly begining to build "Ffaster...!"

Chase grasped my hips hard ensuring there will be bruises later, and thrusted into me faster and harder, finally giving me what I wanted. I gasped and arched when Chase's teeth clamped onto my neck, marking me as his.

"Mine. Mine. MINE!" Chase growled as I came with a cry, he quickly picked me up off the rocks and pulled me to his chest thrusting into me harder and faster until he came inside me, growling into the base of my nape.

LEMON DROPS :D

"It Huuuurts!" I whined my leather clad ass up in the air "Dooodle make it better!"

Doodle giggled and smaked my ass making me scream in pain "You shouldn't have moved so fast, Jack, it's your own fault it hurts."

"I don't caaaare!" I whined louder "Heal ittt!"

Doodle sighed "You know I can't, Jack. Here drink this." Doodle handed me a cool can.

"What is it?" I asked taking a sip, moaning at the sweet taste.

"Chocolate Moca something." Doodle laughed

I didn't awnser, I was to busy guzziling my new crack in life.

(Chase P.O.V)

I just got done kicking Doodle, David, THE RODENT and Katherine out, they poisoned me who's to say they won't do it again? Not that I'm not ungreatful, but I don't like people knowing my weaknesses, so I kicked them out, but not before I made Katherine go out and but me as much Coffee ice cream I could buy, she introduced me to that God-like treat last night while Jack was healing from our "Game".

I walked into the kitchen, intent of grabbing a carton and eating it off Jack, when my foot made contact with empty cans, arching an I brow I picked it up and read:

_Having trouble staying awake during the day?_

_Just drink one of these and you'll be awake for hours!_

_Warning!_

_Only drink ONE every eight hours._

I sniffed the can and moaned at the smell of canned coffee and..._Chocolate_?

I quickly looked around and gaped in horror at the millions of cans and ice cream cartons littering my kitchen's floor, slowly and with caution I moved forwrd.

"Jack...?" I called out softly.

"CHASE! OH MY GAWD IT'S YOU!" Jack screamed as he hung from the ceiling "I'VE GOT GREAT NEWS CHASE! I WIN! I WIN THIS STINKING BET!"

"What? Where did you get that idea?...And how did you get up there?" I asked in shock.

"KATHERINE TOLD ME! TOLD ME! TOLD ME THAT YOU HAD A STASH OF COFFEE ICE CREAM!" Jack screamed out stuttering "SHE SAID EATING **ANYTHING WITH COFFEE **WAS CHEATING! CHASE YOU BIG BIG CHEATER!"

"What?" I growled "But, Jack, you lost first. You drank something with Chocolate in it."

"LIES! HAHAHAHAHA! DOODLE GAVE ME THIS AFTER YOU ATE THE ICE CREAM! I GOT IT ON TAPE! WHOOOOOO!" Jack screech and jumped fron the ledge on the ceiling to a floating moniter, the Monkey staff in hand.

_Huh, so that's how he got up there._

"JACKIE BOT! SHOW EVIDENCE!" Jack screeched with glee, the Jack-bot's screen flased and it flashed a picture of me with Katherine s we ate the large tub of ice cream.

I growled "Damn it..."

"YOU LOSE! YOU LOSE! I WIN! YAY FOR JACKIE! YA-" Jack suddenly fell like a log forcing me to run and catch him.

"What the-?"

"I told you ma'am, giving him that much wasn't a good idea." David sighed with a Doodle riding on top of his shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah. I didn't think he'd go so over board though." Doodle sighed, looking over to me she smiled "When he wakes up, tell him I said 'Your Welcome'"

I glared at the girl who took away my week of maid outfits "Get. Out."

David bowed "Good bye."

"BYE!"Doodle screamed as David took off.

I sighed and looked down at the sleeping albino in my arms, smiling when my name was whispered, but that happy feeling didn't last long, because right afterwards, the words 'I win' was whispered. I glared down at the cartons and cans on my kitchen floor.

"I _hate_ losing."

AN:

A: Oh thank gawd I'M DONE!

Doodle:That lemon took forever

A:That and all the new anime and manga I got :3

Doodle:*sigh*

A: I might make a sequal to this if anyone wants :D

Doodle: :} pure smut?

A:Maybe :D I know Chase will like it

Chase:I lost :(

A:Get over it :D

Doodle:Reveiw please

A:PLEASE!/Sob sob/

Chase:*glare*


End file.
